tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eòghan MacAbhra
|Alias = * Kiki - By Lionel. * Een - friends |species = Human/Wizard |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Dark Brown Dreds |eyes = Brown |skin = Brown |family = * Jane Pedan (Wife) * Lana MacAbhra (Daughter) * Jack MacAbhra (Son) * Rebeka Keskula (Ex-Wife) * Reba MacAbhra (son) * Tàmhas MacAbhra (Father) * Gina MacAbhra (Mother) * Igraine Penhallow (Aunt) * Adair MacAbhra (Cousin?) * MacAbhra Family |Animagus = N/A |Boggart = Whales that can walk the land. |jukebox = Journey - Don't Stop Believin' |Wand = * Arecaceae, Twelve incehes, Kelpie hair very springy and plyable exellent for charm work.(Broken in first year) * Pine, Thirteen inhces, Dragon Heartstring. Unobliging to its owner this wand is highly tempremental (Broken) * Applewood, Thirteen and two half qurter inches, Hinky-punk tail wisp. This wand smells faintly of wet apples. (Lost in the green houses) * Redwood, Ten inches, Unicorn hair. This is the last wand, don't break it (Broken) * Jujube, Fifteen inches, Fae dust. This wand looks worn and well used and seems like it is looked after haphazardly by it's owner. |Patronus = Mountain Goat |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = *Hufflepuff *Doomadillo |job = Junior Undersecratry, Muggle Liason office }} Early Life Eòghan Keith MacAbhra is a scottish half-blood wizard born to Tàmhas and Gina MacAbrha. He is their only child. Eòghan has always been a clumsly, from an early age he was taught how to play guitar from his mother who had been in a muggle jazz band in her youth. Hogwarts Eòghan got his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday, he was sorted into Hufflepuff house along with Lionel Lovegood-Weasly, Sonia Kaplan, Leon Zhao. The three of which were his friends during his seven years at Hogwarts and after. Doomadillo Drummer, Aurora Dantas would join them in her second year after transfering from Uagadou Sometime in their fourth or Fith year (his memory of the event is hazy) The five formed the band Doomadillo, a wizarding stoner metal band. Eòghan was also prone to breaking his wand while at Hogwarts and has gone through a fair few of them, because of this he can practice wandless magic if he has to but he is by no means proficiant at it. During his fourth year he met Durmstrang student, Rebeka Keskula a witch from Estonia. the two dated during the year and attended the yule ball together, keeping in contact after the Triwizard Tournament. Eòghan, recived high levels in his NEWTS, getting a placement with the ministry of magic shortly after leaving Hogwarts First Marrige In 1999, Eòghan married Rebeka Keskula whom he had met during the Triwizard Tournement. They had a son, Reba in 2000. The two found they were very diffrent from the time they had met at Hogwarts and divorced bitterly in 2001, Reba continued to live with Eòghan. Doomadillo Eòghan is the Guitarist for wizarding stoner metal band, Doomadillo and was the one who came up with the name while he was high with his friends in the Hufflepuff commen room. The Doomadillo is a giant Armadillo that Eòghan had a nighmare about eating the world whole. Second Marrige Jane Pedan is a Muggle that works for the British government and is aware of the Wizarding community, Eòghan met Jane while working in the Muggle Liason office at the ministry of magic. They have two children together, Lana born in 2005, and Jack born in 2007. Category:Doomadillo